Naruto of Serenity
by ookami no getsuei
Summary: An 18 year old Naruto stumbles upon a forgotten Shepards Abbey and learns their ways. Two years later he hails Shepard Book and the crew of Serenity for a pick up. Armed with knowledge of the Shinobi ways and Zabuza's Zanzabato can the Verse handle him?
1. Naruto of Serenity

Ok so I got this Idea after my uncle suggested that I watch the series Firefly after I saw the movie Serenity and I watched it as I was writing on my Naruto fanfics so for now this is just a oneshot might make it a full story if I get enough reviews/feel like it

"The chain of command is the chain I go find and beat you with until you understand that I am in command"

~Jayne~

-R.I.P. Firefly wish you didn't get canceled-

XxX

"Jerks" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked through the forest surrounding Konoha "I never did nothing to nobody and they try and kill me"

Naruto begins to think over the past year and wonders why it all happened the way it did

"First Sasuke defects to Oto, then Sakura goes chasing blindly after that fag then I get blamed for it. Of all the things…" Naruto trails off, lost in his thoughts "Heck the only ones who haven't deserted me and or hate me now are Gaara and Tsunami's family…Even Ayame and her dad won't sell me ramen anymore. Not since Sai framed me for burning down their shop. Kiba's still allright I guess but ever since he got Hinata to go out with him they never think about anything save each other"

"At least I still have you buddy" Naruto whispers with a grin as he caresses the handle of Zabuza's Zanzabato which is strapped to his back "Why the eyebrowless wonder gave you to me before he died I'll never know but I thank him every day for it"

As Naruto neared the end of the forest he saw the Valley of The End and looked on with a thoughtful face. He began walking towards the First's head as he continued talking to himself

"And after Jiraya killed the Kyuubi with that weird seal I've had my mind to myself... 'course the alternative was getting killed by Akatsuki so I guess life is slightly better than being their slave"

"Wonder what's behind that waterfall" He thought silently as he came to the bottom of the valley "Might as well find out" he said aloud as he jumped headlong into it with suicidal abandon

"Shiny" He muttered as he looked at the cave he found himself in "Must be some kind of metal or something in the walls making it sparkle like that"

"Not like I have anything better to do" He muttered as he began walking through the cave system, slowly going deeper and deeper into the earth the further he went

He stopped suddenly as he came to what looked like a campfire with a few skeletons around it "Creepy" he muttered before going on coming to what looked to be an underground abbey

"Well there's something you don't see everyday" He exclaimed as he whistled softly

Deciding to explore he ventured into it finding himself in a large room with benches on both sides of him leaving an aisle in the middle and one on both sides. Dominating the far wall were two huge pieces of timber crossing each other at ninety degree angles near the top reminding Naruto a little too much of Itachi's sharingan genjutsu

"Welcome Disciple" An electronic voice said from behind Naruto causing him to jump in surprise

"Who are you" Naruto asked defensively with his Zanzabato drawn

"My proper title is ShepardInstructor TXS347 or SI for short but the Shepards used to just call me Rabbi or Padre though only a few called me Padre, many called me Rabbi " The voice replied in a kindly voice reminding Naruto of Saratobi before he died at the hands of Orochimaru

"Show yourself" Naruto demanded

"Certainly Disciple but I must warn you the use of weapons here is very discouraged" Rabbi replied as a hologram of an elderly white man with a full graying beard wearing a grayish suit appeared (whatever Shepard Book wears in the show I don't know how to describe it properly) He was smiling softly and his eyes gleamed with cheerful joy

"Why did you call me disciple" Naruto asked as he placed his Zanzabato back into it's leather harness on his back

"Not disciple, Disciple for that is what you must be to have come here only those wishing to become Shepards ever came here" Rabbi began "Now I must ask you a question my systems are not linked to the Cortex and I have had no news of the outside world since my Shepards were killed here, How has the Allaince dealt with the beginnings of dissention among the outer planets ? Did the Brown coats really take up arms against the core planets?"

"What" Naruto asked with great confusion etched in both his face and his voice

"The Alliance, Disciple, and the Independents There was supposed to be a meeting between the Alliance higher ups and the Independent leaders right before my Shepards were killed" Rabbi asked in a confused tone

"The only conflict that has happened in the past thirty years was the war with Iwa Rabbi" Naruto said with an equally confused tone

"Iwa?" Rabbi asked "Searching memory banks….small country to the west of Shodai's village"

"Shodai?" Naruto asked "You knew him"

"Yes the Shodai was a Disciple of mine but he stopped coming after my Shepards were killed, I have missed him, he was a good friend could you tell me perhaps where he is" Rabbi asked

"The Shodai has been dead for almost a hundred years Padre" Naruto replied

"Oh my" Rabbi said as his face turned to a mask of confusion "When Shepard Page shut down my systems I must have been is sleep mode for longer than I thought"

"Rabbi what's wrong" Naruto asked

"Boy tell me does anyone of this planet remember the Shepards or is there anywhere where that symbol is still shown" Rabbi asked fiercely as he pointed to the cross on the far wall

"The only time I've ever heard about that symbol was when Kakashi-Sensei was hung on one and stabbed continuously by Itachi" Naruto replied

At these words Rabbi seemed to shrink within himself as a deep sadness overcame his kindly features "So then Shodai was right…Madara truly was planning to kill us all off"

"Rabbi what are you talking about" Naruto asked

"Disciple you weren't trying to come here were you" Rabbi asked solemnly

"No Padre" Naruto replied

"Would you please tell me how you came to my forgotten place then my child" Rabbi asked defeat hanging heavy in his voice

Naruto told the kindly computer program his life story up until he had entered the cave where they now stood

"A harsh life you have lived my child" Rabbi began "Being a container for a demon as well such a practice has not been conducted since the times of Earth-That-Was mighten I ask for you to stay here and learn My Child of the ways of the Verse since it appears that this world has been cut off from the Allaince's sight completely you wouldn't even have to leave this cave anymore This abbey was entirely self sustaining before it was destroyed"

"Not like anyone would care" Naruto muttered "Sure why the hell not Padre you seem a nice enough fellow I'll have to get some stuff from my apartment first and I want to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves first but I'll be back in less than four days"

"I'll hold you to that My Child" Rabbi replied to Naruto's back as he walked away receiving only the wave of a hand in reply

When Naruto exited the cave system he was surprised to see that the sun had already set

"Musta been in there longer than I thought" Naruto muttered as he ran back to his apartment

XxX

At the Apartment

XxX 

"Why did I even come back here" Naruto wondered as he looked around his apartment and realized just how little he really owned "I'll need my kunai and shuriken but other than that what else do I have, Sorry Gama-chan almost forgot about you" Naruto said as he grabbed his half full frog wallet

"Goin somewhere you blond bastard" A voice from behind Naruto chuckled

Naruto whirled around dropping into a defensive stance only to chuckle as he saw Kiba's smiling face "Not without pummeling you into the dirt first you dog fuckin asshole" Naruto replied with an equally large grin

"So where are you going Naruto" Kiba asked seriously

"I don't rightly know old friend to be honest with you anywhere but here would be nice" Naruto replied with a grim smile

"Hey now" Kiba began as he punched Naruto's shoulder playfully "Don't be goin all depressed on me"

"Fifteen Kiba" Naruto said quietly

"What" Kiba asked

"The number of times they've tried to kill me in the last three days…you're a good friend and one of the only reasons I still live but damnit you've found someone to love and care for and I'm still lookin for a room where I don't have to be afraid of putting my back to the door" Naruto replied "I need to take a journey old friend"

"To where" Kiba asked realizing that Naruto was being serious

"Home" was the only reply he got

"Will you ever be back" Kiba asked

"I don't rightly know my friend here take this" Naruto said handing him a small ring "That belonged to my father I want you to have it give it to Hinata when you finally work up the nerve to ask her to marry her, oh don't look at me like that I know how you look at her you old horn dog you"

"Bud I've always said that I wish you were happy and if this trip of yours is what you need more power to ya" Kiba said as he held his right arm out straight then dropped his elbow forming a V with his arm and forming a fist with his hand

Naruto did the same with his left arm, swinging his arm into Kiba's so that their wrists were clenched against each other

"The warriors clasp" Naruto said with glee

"Means we can kick anyone's ass" Kiba said with a ferocious grin

"My friend I must leave" Naruto said suddenly

"Hey dumbass" Kiba called after Naruto's retreating form

"Yeah" Naruto asked

"Take care of yourself, and catch" Kiba called as he threw a small photo at Naruto

"Is that concern I hear" Naruto asked as he saw the picture. It was a picture of Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Gaara smiling and putting bunny ears behind each others heads

"Remember how long it took us to get Gaara to smile" Kiba chuckled

"I believe we still owe him a virgin sacrifice for that" Naruto joked

"Take care of yourself old friend" Kiba said as his eyes began to tear up "Now leave your ugly mug is making me wanna cry"

"It's not my face it's your stink" Naruto said as he hopped out of the window his eyes equally wet

XxX

On top of the fourth's head

XxX

"I'll miss you dad" Naruto said as he patted the Fourth's head lovingly

"Kiba told me you were gonna leave without sayin goodbye you blonde asshole" a female voice said from behind Naruto

"You know Hinata your seriously hot but if you don't stop sneaking up on me like a stalker I might just have to punch you" Naruto chuckled as he turned his head to look at her "how did Kiba ever convince you to take off that jacket and start wearin that tank top"

"To quote a friend of mine I believe someone still owes me a virgin sacrifice" Hinata chuckled as she helped Naruto up

"I'll miss you Shisuta (sister)" Naruto said with a sigh

"I wish you would stay Kyoudai (brother)" Hinata replied before hugging Naruto tightly

"Hey now don't be like that" Naruto said as he returned the hug "I have the picture you gave Kiba to give to me"

"But I won't have you" Hinata replied softly

"Hold out your hand" Naruto said

"Oh not that again" Hinata said as she held out her hand

"Remember our seal" Naruto replied as he pumped chakra into his hand revealing the kanji for friend written four times in different colors "Orange is me, khaki is Garra, purple is you, and red is Kiba as long as the seal remains we are together no matter how far apart we are"

"I know Kyoudai" Hinata sighed in defeat

"Look at it this way Shisuta at least now you can marry Kiba without worrying about me getting jealous" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Oh that's just your ego talking jerk" Hinata said with a playful smile

"Don't know why your worried I'm to damn stubborn to die and you know it" Naruto replied with and equally playful grin

"True…true" Hinata said "I'll let you go on two conditions. First you go and find yourself a girl and second you change clothes that orange jumpsuit makes my eyes want to throw up"

"You know I would almost pay to see somebodies eyes visibly throw up" Naruto laughed out

"Oh shut up and see if you like these clothes" Hinata fumed

"You bought me clothes" Naruto asked with confusion

"They were supposed to be for your birthday, but we'll call this an early party" Hinata replied as she showed him the clothes she had bought

Naruto watched as she pulled out a black sleeveless hoody without the pouch on the front and a pair of black camouflage cargo pants with a matching set of black camo steel toed combat boots

"Now I got you two sets these aren't the best for sneaking around in so I got you these too" Hinata said before pulling out a second set of clothes that consisted of a black long sleeved t-shirt with a hood on it that could extend to cover the face and a matching pair of black pants with deerskin moccasins dyed black with a pair of deerskin gloves dyed black pinned to them as well

Naruto noticed that the second set of clothes didn't seem to be completely black but that there looked to be gray fibers woven in too

"The first set has Kevlar and high tensile steel strings woven into the outside with cotton on the inside for comfort and the second set is silk" Hinata said "do you like them?"

"They're amazing Shisuta " Naruto exclaimed "Why are there gray fibers in the second set"

"Because in darkness a splotch of complete black is easily recognized as out of place but if you mix gray into the mix it's almost impossible to see" Hinata stated as if it were common knowledge (Thank you Night Angel Trilogy for you Wetboy Grays oh btw I don't own the Night Angel Trilogy, Kylar Stern, and/or anything else created by Brent Weeks)

"Thank you Shisuta" Naruto said as he hugged her again "I'll miss you"

"And I you Kyoudai" Hinata replied "Now go one and get before I start crying, and say goodbye to Gaara too"

"I will Shisuta" He said taking the clothes and sealing them in separate scrolls "Adiosu"

"Adiosu" Hinata said to the swirl of leaves that were left in Naruto's place

XxX

An hour later on the road to Suna

XxX

"Man I love these clothes" Naruto said as he put on his "silent" garb (the second set of clothes he was given) "The hood even extends and connects to the bottom of it so that no one can see my face but I can see out. Man Shisuta I own you more than you'll ever know"

"I'll see Gaara tomarow for now I need sleep" Naruto muttered as he curled up in a small fork in between the roots of a large Hemlock

XxX

The next day, outside Gaara's Office

XxX

"Can I see him" Naruto asked Gaara's secretary

"He is in a meeting right now Naruto-san but I'm sure he wouldn't mind" She replied before unlocking the doors

Naruto slammed the large double doors open and strode in wearing his "assault" garb (first set of clothes Hinata gave him) "Oh sorry am I disturbing something" Naruto asked with a dangerous spark in his eye

"Interupting the meeting Between a kage and a noble man is punishable by death" The man standing opposite of Gaara stated the anger evident in his voice

"THIS IS MY VILLAGE AND MY LAND AND THAT" Gaara yelled into the face of the noble before jamming his finger in Naruto's direction "IS MY SWORN BROTHER I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOURS TRYING TO UNDERMINE MY ATHOURITY AND THE SAFETY OF THIS VILLAGE GET OUT NOW"

"I'd do as the man says pup your hands don't look like they've ever handled anything bigger than a pen" Naruto stated as he slipped his Zanzabato out of it's harness just enough to be drawn quickly

"I'll have you know that the Sand Lord will know of this" the noble said

"While you're at it show him this" Gaara said with a demented chuckle before jamming his signet ring into the man's forehead, searing his seal in hot wax onto his skin

"Why I never" the man stammered out as he quickly backpedalled out of the room

"so was I helpful or a hindrance kyoudai" Naruto asked as he shut the door 

"I hate that man with a passion brother It'll do him good to remind him who is in charge" Gaara replied with a grim smile "And what brings you to my humble office"

"What a guy can't drop in on his friend" Naruto asked as he took a seat

"Brother I know you better than that, nice threads by the way" Gaara replied

"I'm leaving old friend" Naruto stated in a somber tone

"Why, what is the matter" Gaara asked in a confused tone

"Look at you my old friend, the Kage of Sand, boss of his village. You even have that apprentice of yours, oh don't give me that look you and Kiba look at your women the same way" Naruto began "Now look at me I have what I'm wearing and my life which the citizens of Konoha have done their damnedist to take from me"

"Where are you going kyoudai" Gaara asked in shock

"On a journey to find my place" Naruto replied "Kiba and Hinata already know and gave me their blessing I just came to say goodbye old friend"

"You were supposed to be my best man" Gaara muttered

"Kiba'll do it and be happier about it than me…I'm not exactly what you'd bring home to mamma" Naruto replied "Gaara look at me I promised you that we would always be friends in that forest and now we are brothers and you are happy…but I'm not"

"You could be" Gaara said "You could stay here with me in this village"

"Gaara look me in the eye and ask me to stay" Naruto said

"I can't" Garra whispered "Because you won't stay you blonde bastard you. And yet for the life of me I can't figure out why I knew this would happen and why I want you to go. I mean I don't want you to but I want you to be happy"

"I have your approval brother" Naruto asked

"Aye" Gaara replied before extending his arm in that familiar V shape

"With the Warriors Clasp" Naruto began as he slammed his wrist against Gaara's

"We can beat anyone's ass" Gaara finished "Live free old friend"

"Die well brother" Naruto replied as he walked out the door

XxX

The next day, Zabuza and Haku's grave

XxX

"Hey eyebrowless wonder" Naruto said to the cairn in front of him "How you doing…I think I've picked out a name for your Blade that was your last wish, do you remember…that I would take your Blade and make it my own…I've decided on Retribution…It fits don't it. Oh and I brought you something too"

Naruto took out two bottles of Sake and poured one on Zabuza's grave and one on Haku's

"Hope you guys like alcohol. I didn't know what else to bring but if you don't mind I'd like to tell you about padre"

Naruto then went on to confess to the graves everything that had happened in the past week up until that point

"Crazy ain't it" Naruto asked "I'm eighteen and here I am going to school with a computer teaching me…I wouldn't believe me if I was telling myself…I'm sorry master your Blade has taught me more about myself and life than anyone else ever has I don't know if I'll ever be back so I'll leave you guys this"

Naruto took out a photo of himself resting his hands on the pommel of Retribution with his back to a large waterfall and placed it under some rocks on Zabuza's cairn so that only a small corner was showing before walking off slowly

XxX

Back at Rabbi's cave

XxX

"My Child I was begging to wonder if you were coming back" Rabbi said with worry

"I always keep a promise padre" Naruto replied

XxX

Two years later

XxX

Naruto reflected over the past two years and all that he had learned of the Verse and of this strange man they called Jesus. He had read the Bible five times now, six maybe. He couldn't remember and yet he just couldn't understand how a God that was supposed to be so caring and loving could let him lead such a terrible life.

"It is time Disciple" Rabbi said quietly

"Aye Padre" Naruto replied before pushing himself up off the ground remembering his days. History of the Verse in the morning, Bible study over Lunch and after, Tending the fields in the early afternoon, and practicing with his weapons till he felt exhausted enough to sleep

Naruto looked into the camera with a calm resignation "My Name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze" Naruto began when he say the on button start flashing "I stumbled upon this forgotten abbey over two years ago and it's AI, ShepardInstructor TXS347 taught me in the ways of the Shepards at first but we both decided that I was more suited as a Templar. If you are receiving this wave then that means that you are a direct heir to Shepard Page, the one who originally put Padre into sleep mode for the past hundred years. I know I don't have no right to ask this but I would be greatly indebted to you if you would be kind enough to drop a shuttle my way. I can do just about anything from assassinations to cooking if you're looking for a helper. Padre is dying….he's my only friend nowadays and I don't know how much longer he will last until his central process become corrupted. He has instructed me to send out this wave in hopes of finding a place to call my own now that mine will be lost with him. Padre I don't know what else to say"

"That'll do fine" Padre replied before turning to address the camera " If you do receive this wave then use these co-ordinates to find this place" Padre waved his hand in front of the camera, leaving a complex string of letters and numbers behind "The Boy is right…I was in sleep mode to long after my Shepards were killed through some unknown means to me. The Child has gone over the corpses for me and it appears that Reavers did it but we cannot be sure since life on this planet is getting along quite nicely. What I think happened was a Shepard Cleansing Level 5 due to dialogue recorded in my data files which I have copied and are in the possession of the boy. But there are signs of Alliance tampering with the terraforming machines placed around the planet suggesting that this planet was to be a test of some sort. The people here know nothing of the Verse and all I know I have either taught the boy or copied on hard discs for him. My data is over a hundred years out of date though so in truth I don't know if anyone still lives to receive this message. God Provides"

Padre crossed himself before kissing the palm of his hand and holding it out to the camera as Naruto mimicked the gesture.

"Adiosu" Naruto said before turning the camera off "Now what Padre"

"We pray that the wave array you set up can transmit, and that Someone still lives to receive this" Padre said

XxX

Serenity, dining room, two days later

XxX

"Captain" Shepard Book said again

"What is it you want Shepard" Captain Malcolm Reynolds asked

"I have a job for you" Book replied

"Woah Woah WOAH Shepard is this gonna be like that job we took from the Doc that got us all nearly killed" Jayne asked as he got up suddenly from his reclined position on his chair

"Well" Mal asked

"We go to a planet and we pick up a twenty year old boy then we fly away" Book replied

"And this boy goes where exactly" Mal asked

"The room next to mine" Book replied

"Shepard we ain't had a job in months I have a crew to feed and pay and you expect me to take on another that I don't even know" Mal asked, anger evident in his voice

"He knows how to fight Mal, he knows how to fight real good and he can cook and you won't even have to pay him" Book replied "And I'll pay you"

"Pay me with what exactly Shepard" Mal asked

"Enough platinum to feed and pay your crew and keep this ship running for three months" Book replied

"Thr-three months Book" Mal asked, completely stupefied "You don't have that kind of money"

"Look at this" Shepard commanded handing Mal a small handheld device

"WWWWAAAAASSSSSHHHHH" Mal screamed as he ran for the cockpit

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR" Wash screamed back as he was unceremoniously woken from his nap

"Danmit wash I ain't got time for your crap go to these co-ordinates NOW" Mal ordered as he shoved a scrap of paper into Wash's face

"If I do this does that mean Jayne has to bath for once in his life" Wash asked with a chuckle as he punched in the co-ordinates

"Did I just hear something about Jayne bathing captain that's a cause for celebration" A voice called from over the intercom

"You'll get yours Doc" Jayne called back from the intercom in the cockpit

XxX

Two months Later Rabbi's cave

XxX

"You dare enter my abbey" a demonic voice asked from the ceiling as Book, Zoey, and Mal entered the large cave where the Abbey was housed

"Book You told me we were coming to pick someone up not nothin bot some vengeful spirit" Mal said

"Captain be quiet" Book shushed as he stepped forward with arms open wide before crossing himself and kissing his palm before thrusting it forward slowly "I am Shepard Book taught by Shepard Sindred taught by Shepard Page Come in response to a wave sent to me by an Abbey long thought lost"

"God provides Shepard" Naruto said in a Normal tone before materializing in his "silent" garb "I sent the wave, And you" he said pointing the tip of Retribution into Book's face "saved the lives of yourself and your comrades"

"Welcome to my humble home" Naruto said sadly as he took of his hood and facemask "Padre and I had a fully stocked garden in the back if you are hungry"

"Damn" Zoey said

"Great first we had Jayne and his obsession with guns and now this kid and his love of a oversized block of metal" Mal muttered

"Naruto gather what you wish and come with us" Book said

"Let me go and Gather all the hard discs Padre left me you can take all you want from the garden and the treasury it'll be of no use to me anyway" Naruto called over his shoulder as he began walking to the Abbey

"Wash tell Jayne and the rest to come out here and help us haul supplies I want you to stay and prime the engines should we need to leave right suddenly" Mal said into a small radio

"Can do o' fearless leader" Wash replied over the radio

"Why did you marry this guy" Mal asked Zoey

"I knew it would piss you off" she replied

"Tell me Book" Naruto said "what became of the dissention between the Allaince and the Independants Padre used to go on and on about how he expected war and whatnot"

"You have missed much child" Book replied quietly

"Such as" Naruto asked

"The Allaince attacked the independants leading to a six year war between the two factions…entire planets were wiped of life…the captain here as well as the rest of the crew are either ex-Independent soldiers or running from Allaince law." Shepard informed

"You got a problem with that young 'un" Mal asked

Naruto turned around and got a look at the people invading his home

"Mal" the apparent leader wearing khaki pants with matching suspenders over a dark red shirt with a brown trench coat on over that

"Zoey" wearing black pants with a dark green shirt tucked into it and a brown leather vest over that both she and Mal wearing gunbelts

"And finally Book" Naruto thought "Looks like a black version of Padre with longer hair and no beard"

"A few years back a traitor from my nation created another nation and sought to wipe out ours" Naruto began "When his army attacked all Shinobi in the land took up arms and fought for their home. Captain I don't mind a man defending his home but I can't abide by a man that kills and causes mayhem for no reason"

Naruto suddenly jerked his head around towards the entrance to the cave and jumped up towards the ceiling of the cavern replacing his hood and facemask in mid air

"Naruto calm down" Book called "It is only the rest of the crew"

Naruto gazed at the three forms that appeared at the entrance to the Abbey's cavern. The first was a musclebound hulk of a man wearing a brown short sleeved t-shirt and jeans with a gotee mustace combo. The second being a tallish man dressed in fine clothes, a white dress shirt with a pinstriped vest and matching slacks. And the third a girl with brown hair that looked as if it wanted to be red wearing a brown jumpsuit.

"How's the ship Kaylee" Mal asked

"Alls shiny cap'n" the brunette replied Naruto assumed that this was Kaylee

"Doc wheres that have mad sister of yours" Mal asked the man in the fancy get up

"She isn't mad, Inara is looking after her" the fancy man replied

"Cap'n you ought not to me so mean to Simon here" Kaylee said reproachfully

"It's fine Kaylee" the fancy man Naruto assumed to be Simon said

"Jayne I want you with me to load up the cargo" Mal said to the muscle head

"Aye cap'n he replied as they started walking towards the Abbey

"Naruto get over here I want to Doc to examine you" Book called to the ceiling

Naruto materialized out of the darkness in front of Simon and Book with Retribution at the ready. Simon and Kaylee jumped at his sudden appearance.

"What in the gorram hell" Jayne exclaimed as he brought his gun to bear on Naruto's form

"You shoot and I'll kill you" Naruto said to Jayne, poison dripping from his voice as He sheathed Retribution and took off his mask

"Was that really necessary" Simon asked the blonde

"I need no check overs Shepard" Naruto said "I am a proficient enough medic nin when I have to be"

"I'm sorry a what" Simon asked stupefied

"Do you not have Shinobi on your planet?" Naruto asked with confusion

"Shinobi?" Kaylee asked

"Ninja?" Naruto asked again

"There is no such thing save in old books and stories" Simon told the blonde

"Believe it or not that's all that's on this planet" Naruto replied

"Tzao Gao" Shepard Book Cursed "That's what this place is"

"Did I just hear Book cuss" Jayne asked, poking his head out of the door of the Abbey expectantly

"Let us load up all the supplies we need and leave" Book commanded "NOW"

XxX

Two Hours later, Aboard Serenity

XxX

Kaylee looked to be in pure ecstasy as she gazed upon her prize taken from Naruto's garden. Strawberries three whole bushes of them

"Kaylee" Simon said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face

"Whats up" She asked, coming out of her reverie

"Captain wants us in the dining room" He replied as he helped her up

XxX

In said dining room

XxX

"Okay folks so this is how it stands" Mal began as he addressed his crew "We have enough cash and supplies to keep us out of atmo for well over three months but what that really means is that now we're square for the pay I ain't given you for the past couple of months. But the real reason I called you here is to meet the person we went to that gorram planet to find. He'll be stayin here for an unknown amount of time"

Naruto's upper torso swung down from the other side of the doorframe leading to the cockpit surprising everyone.

"Yo" Naruto said as he dropped down in his "Assault" garb

River stared at Naruto with a mix of curiosity and fear "They tried to steal it" She said to no one in particular

"She gives me the creeps" Jayne muttered as he received a glare from both Simon and Mal for his comment

River fell out of her chair and began scooting backwards until she hit the wall, pure fear etched in her face before she started screaming in Japanese at Naruto

"Doc would you shut her up" Jayne yelled

"Kaylee go to the infirmary and get the medicine on the counter" Simon commanded as he tried to calm River down

(anything that has is in a different language with the language in between the V thingies)

Japanese "What is wrong Fawn Eyes" Naruto asked as he crouched holding his hands palm first towards River

Japanese "They tried to steal it, st-steal your light, steal my fire" She replied in fear as she began to sob softly

Japanese "Who did Fawn Eyes" Naruto asked softly as he slowly inched towards her

"The Academy" She whispered in fear

Simon and the rest looked on at this strange conversation with confusion, Simons eyes widening visibly when his sister mentioned the academy

"Simon" Kaylee called as she threw him a syringe

"Thanks" He replied as he snatched in out of the air and started to stab it into rivers arm

"what are you doing to her" Naruto demanded as he got back up

"Sedating her she needs to rest you obviously riled her somehow" Simon replied

"She needs help not to sleep" Naruto replied in a biting tone

"Hey now what do you think Doc's trying to do" Mal asked

"Naruto back off" Book commanded "And sit back down"

"I'll take River back to her room" Simon said as he looked at Naruto distrustfully

"I like him" Jayne said suddenly to no one in particular "not here for an hour and he's already pissed off the Doc"

"Shut up Jayne" Inara spat

"Just sayin" He said

"Guess there goes a calm introduction" Naruto said with a small grin as he scratched the back of his head

XxX

A week Later

XxX

Naruto was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, reading his Bible as he felt a presence at the door "Hello Fawn Eyes" Naruto said as he looked up

"They tried to steal it" River told him before sitting down on the bed next to him

"Your brother cares for you a lot doesn't he" Naruto asked as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes

"He's trying to make the nightmares go away" She told him as she drew he knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them

"How did you learn my language" Naruto asked

"They taught us" River replied

"The Academy?" Naruto question before River nodded in reply

"they tried to steal my fire" River told Naruto "Knives and needles and blood…so so much blood. But I wouldn't let them have it. my fire burned them and Simon found me. They tried to take your light but you blinded them."

"Fawn what are you talking about" Naruto asked

"They put it inside you" River whispered in fear "Clawing around and roaring it tried to eat your light but the white mane killed it"

"River can you describe what you see" Naruto asked politely

"Red, nine red white tips much death much blood in you" She said before jabbing his stomach with her finger right where Kyuubi's seal used to be "Right there, they put it right there"

The blood in Naruto's face began to drain away when he realized she knew of Kyuubi somehow

"Sharp knives, cold knives, poking and prodding they tried to freeze my fire" She said incoherently before tapping the back of her head "It burned them"

River began to sob suddenly "Blood on the wall, in my head, they're trying to take it away"

"Hey, hey now" Naruto said quetly in a consoleing tone "It's ok they're not here anymore Taki(waterfall)"

Naruto tried to reach his hand out to touch hers but she pulled away

"Taki I won't let them steal your fire" Naruto said "I promise"

River looked him in the eye with a mix between fear and hope when he said that

"Promise?" River asked

"Promise" Naruto assured

River scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder

"They want me back Raikou (Lightning)" River whispered

"They can't have you Taki" Naruto assured "Do you know the name of my sword?"

"Retribution" River answered

"Retribution means that justice will be given to the wicked" Naruto whispered "And the wicked cannot hide from it's edge it won't let them take you either"

"I know" River whispered back "I can see it. they want to try but you'll stop them you never break a promise"

Naruto felt her breathing even out and become more regular as he realized that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Little did he know that she was sleeping peacefully for the first time in years.

"Maybe I could live here" Naruto mused "I kinda do like it here and all…and besides I promised River I would protect her and Hinata I would find a girl…I like River no matter what her brother thinks"

Simon leaned against the doorframe just out of Naruto's field of vision and wondered if Naruto could help his sister more than he could

XxX

**A/N**: so what do you guys think I know it has a bit of fluff and all but if I get enough interest in it I might make it ten chapters or so but as of now this is a one-shot but if it does become a story there will be fighting galore anywho read/reaview/ send me pm's as you pleaseas always I dedicate this to my fans and readers cause that's why I love writing for you guys and this fic in particular is dedicated to both Serenity and Firefly

.org/

this is the sight I got my info that didn't come from the show/movie from It's really informative


	2. Retribution

Not even up for a day and already this fic has more reviews than Mercenary of the gods which has been up FOR THREE YEARS anywho your super special awesome reviews make me want to continue but I want your ideas for arcs and such only stipulation NOT A HAREM NARUTO IS TO BE PAIRED WITH RIVER, NO. ONE. ELSE. Other than that I would love your suggestions and or random quotes you want posted in my random quote corner at the beginning of every chapter I kinda want all of the quotes for this fic to come from firefly/serenity but I'll give if it's a really good quote I'll put who donated it as well at the end of the quote. I always give credit where it is due.

ch.2 is a go

QqQ

"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar"

~Wash~

QqQ

XxX

Onboard Serenity a few days after the last chapter ended

XxX

Naruto was sitting crosslegged in Serenity's cargo bay enjoying the silence that 3 A.M. brought to the ship. His form slowly began to levitate till he hovered a few feet off the floor. Eyes closed he slowly stood up still hovering in the air as he started to go through his Katas.

"Padre showed me vids of this, it's called Tai Chi." Naruto began "It was an old hand to hand combat form that was used on Earth-That-Was"

Naruto slowly descended to the floor, sweat pouring off his body

"It looks like a dance" Simon said from the above catwalk "How is it a fighting style"

"Speed it up a hundred times in your head and where there was graceful turns and hand motions now stand kicks and punches" Naruto said in an annoyed tone, slightly angry that his silence had been disturbed "It helps to do them slowly so that you can feel every muscle and motion that must be used to enact a move"

"Ah" Simon stated simply as he began to walk down the stairs, sitting down on the bottom step "How did you levitate"

"By manipulating the air inside the hull I can create a cushion of air dense enough to rest my body weight on" Naruto replied as he turned to face Simon "Why do you distrust me so"

"You scared River" He replied simply "I have sworn to do everything I can to help and protect her

"Admirable" Naruto said sadly as he sat down on the bench press machine "Were it that the people of my village had a fraction of your honor and loyalty I would not be here"

"Stay away from River" Simon said

Naruto looked up at him to stare him straight in the eyes holding that look for what seemed an eternity for the both of them, but was only a minute or two "Whether you like it or not" Naruto began "I respect you, and I have promised to protect her. Why fight me when we have the same goals? But we both know the answer to that now don't we. You are afraid of losing her again and more importantly your afraid that I will be the reason you lost her"

"How" Simon questioned caught off guard

"You were raised in luxury as your clothes, mannerisms, and vocal patterns attest to" Naruto replied still holding Simons gaze "I was raised in back alleys and burn out buildings. Not by choice mind you, but until I had a chance to go to the Shinobi academy I had no way of supporting and defending myself. Ojiisan (grandfather) could only give me a small amount of money and a terrible apartment, less the villagers take or destroy whatever I gained. I learned very fast that by looking into someone's eyes and hands, and I mean really looking many things can be learned."

Naruto sighed before continuing "Look Doc how about this I'm an ok medic when I need to be but if something major happened I would wind up on your table. If I do anything to displease you in regards to your sister, if I harm her in any way intentionally. Don't. Fix. Me."

Simon was taken aback by Naruto's honesty and bluntness

"I just want her safe and happy" Simon said

"I know" Naruto replied "but also know this. I never break a promise, it's my way. Just as it is yours to heal . Now I've been straight with you here Simon and I always will be but in return all I ask is that you do the same for me. We both want the same thing why not combine our resources"

"You'll always be safe on my table Naruto" Simon said in defeat "But if you hurt her it won't be me you'll have to deal with. There's an old saying 'Hell hath no wrath Like a woman scorned'" and with that Simon got up and walked to his room leaving Naruto with a sense that he had an ally on this ship

"What are we gonna do big guy" Naruto asked Retribution as he sat cross legged again and began to clean it's blade "Not like we have anywhere else to go huh? At least I'll always know you won't turn against me"

XxX

An hour later

XxX

"Can't sleep young one" Book asked Naruto who was practicing with Retribution in the cargo hold

"Book what did you mean when you guys picked me up when you cursed" Naruto asked as he lay down on the cold metal deck enjoying the cool feeling it gave to his sweat covered skin

"The Allaince has assassins, Black Ops units, and military tacticians" Book said

"What government doesn't" Naruto scoffed

"Granted" Book replied "But they also have something else. Like an assassin but better more similar to the Shinobi of your world than anything else"

"What do you mean Shepard" Naruto asked, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Book

"I mean that there are at least two other cases of Abbeys mysteriously disappearing" Book replied softly

"So" Naruto asked

"So anytime a ship openly visits one of these planets it is never heard from again be it a Shepard missons ship or otherwise." Book said again in that quiet tone "Before I became a Shepard I did some bad things son…met a lot of influential people and I can't be sure but I think I've figured out what's happened"

"Book what are you talking about" Naruto asked as he sit up fully trying to catch Shepard Book's eye

"Your planet had cars and phones and such but no guns Naruto no advanced military technology at all other than Chakra" Book replied " Another planet I heard of had guns but had never heard of what a bladed weapons were."

"So what" Naruto asked getting rather confused

"The Alliance monitors these planets to learn. They probably take your Shinobi training and teach it to their Assassins. I sent a request to a Shepard Rabbi to get authorization to read through the history we Shepards have. Over the past five hundred years there have been many planets like yours places that have no contact with the verse or knowledge of it and every time a Shepard missions ship lands thinking it to be a new colony all knowledge of the verse is wiped from the planet within ten years."

"And then when everyone forgets any Shepards were there another ship is sent" Naruto stated

"Yeah" Book replied

"Shit" was all that Naruto said, a blank yet thoughtful expression coming over his features

"I think the Alliance knows we were on your planet" Book went on "Whether or not that's true and or they come looking for us I have gotten permission to give you this"

"What is it" Naruto asked taking the small box Book offered him

"Inside you will find a small disc detailing everything known on Templars. If you master what is on it I have been authorized to take you to the Templar's main Abbey to be consecrated into their order. There are also a few red templar crosses, some cloth, others not. Do with them as you choose but know this, all Shepards know to help a Templar." Book said before walking off leaving Naruto deep in thought

XxX

Next day

XxX

"Coming up on Lyrain III in six hours" Wash's voice called out over the intercom

"Naruto up in the cockpit" Mal's voice called shortly after

Naruto looked up from the Chess match he was playing with himself and muttered "So close to winning too" before getting up and walking towards the cockpit

XxX

In the cockpit

XxX

"Whatcha want Cap'n" Naruto asked none to politely

"You got any blades smaller than that oversized meat cleaver" Mal asked in an equally polite tone

"Some throwing knives" Naruto replied

"Damn, ok how lethal are you with hand to hand" Mal asked again

"I'm a Shinobi, captain not a street punk don't doubt me" Naruto scoffed

"I want you to leave your meat cleaver on the ship, talk to Jayne, see if he'll loan you a gun till you can buy one or a blade a little less conspicuous" Mal said "I want you to tail me, Jayne, and Zoe. I'm trying to get us another job and having a man that knows how to be subtle could be helpful"

"I'm not leaving Retribution on the ship Captain" Naruto said "I can make it so that no one knows I have it if that is what you wish, but you'd have to kill me to have me part with this blade"

Mal looked and saw the look in Naruto's eye and knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere "Fine, fine but take a gun too" Mal exclaimed as he threw up his hands in defeat "And that's not a request"

As Naruto walked out of the cockpit he heard snoring from Jayne's bunk and knocked rather loudly on it before climbing the ladder downwards

"what did ya wake me up for you blonde brat" Jayne asked roughly angry at being woken up

"Cap'n said you needed to loan me a gun till I can buy my own. Somethin about tailin you guys when we put down on Lyrain" Naruto replied with a sheepish grin

"He wants me to let you do WHAT" Jayne asked incredulously

"Just do it you meathead" Mal called from the top of the ladder

Jayne grumbled audibly about having to part with one of his guns for even a short time. He moved the curtain next to his bed aside, grabbed a revolver and threw it at Naruto. "Now get out" Jayne said in Naruto's general direction before falling back on his bunk to resume his snoring

XxX

Six hours later, cargo hold

XxX

"Entering atmo in seven minutes" Wash said over the intercom

"Ok Naruto here's the rundown" Mal began "I may not like the fact that you were forced upon me, but I'll be damned if I don't use you. That being said keep a distance of at least twenty feet stay in the shadows if at all possible, And please God try and blend in. When we make it to the western most end of the docks Zoe, Jayne, and myself will enter a cargo container which houses an elevator going down to where we meet our client. My challenge to you is get on that elevator without the guards and or myself figuring out your there, if things go south during our meeting appear with that oversized meat cleaver of yours and look imposing"

"And if you bust my gun I'll kill ya" Jayne added as an afterthought

Naruto just nodded his acknowledgement and donned his Assault gear

"How are you gonna be inconspicuous wearing that" Mal asked seriously

" A Shinobi's best weapon is deception" Naruto replied before placing a Genjutsu over himself, making him for all intensive purposes invisible

"HOLT SHIT, where did he go" Jayne asked jumping up from his seat on the bench press machine

"A Shinobi never reveals his secrets" Naruto whispered from behind Jayne making him jump again

"And I thought the Doc's sister gave me the creeps" Jayne said aloud "But this takes the cake"

River chose this moment to pop up from behind a cargo crate next to Jayne, further scaring him

"Gorram it Mal these guys are gonna give me a heart attack" Jayne told Mal

"Yeah but at least the rest of us will die of laughter" Mal replied in tears over Jaynes reaction to Naruto and River's antics

"Any questions before we touch down" Mal asked as they entered atmo

"Can I get a restraining order against these two" Jayne asked seriously pointing to River and wherever he figured Naruto to be

"You know on a ship this small that would be hard" Naruto told Jayne, appearing before him for an instant then replacing the Genjutsu.

Jayne placed his hand over his heart and sat back down, praying his heart could keep up with all of this.

"Ok then let's go get this done" Mal said as he opened the cargo bay's doors when he felt the ship touch down

XxX

A few short minutes later

XxX

"And Mal thought this would be a challenge" Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from one ship to the next, thankful that the murmuring of the crowd was covering up the sound of his combat boots hitting the metal hulls "Well now what's this"

Naruto gazed at a man wearing a trench coat covering his whole body save his face, which was covered by an old western slouch hat. He seemed to be trailing Mal and the others, which picked at Naruto's curiosity.

As Mal, Zoe, and Jayne neared the specified cargo container Naruto noticed the man hadn't stopped following them and summoned a shadow clone to keep watch from the top of a nearby ship.

"He summons any help or seems like he's fixing to do something stupid you dispel, got it" Naruto asked his clone who merely nodded in reply

"Now comes the fun part" Naruto muttered softly, trying to find a way into the container without alerting the guards "Got it" he said, snapping his fingers

Naruto took off his combat boots and tied them to his belt loops before jumping down off of the ship he was on. He then proceeded to follow Mal and the others into the container, thankful that none of the goons had entered with them. He put his combat boots back on, wrapping them with strips of orange cloth he had cut from one of his old jumpsuits to muffle the sound of them hitting the floor.

"Wait a minute since when did a Shinobi do anything the easy way" Naruto asked himself as they stopped at their exit. He noticed that the ceiling was only fifteen feet high so he jumped up, doing a flip in midair while channeling chakra to his feet, successfully attaching himself to the ceiling "Guess those tree climbing exercises ARE useful for something"

"Well, well, well if it isn't Malcolm Reynolds come to my humble abode" A man said from the other side of a desk at the other end of the room, Naruto estimated the room to be about fifteen feet in length and about the same in width with goons bearing guns lounging on furniture placed seemingly at random about the room. "And Zoey too man it's been too long guys"

"Very clever" Naruto thought to himself as he realized that the furniture had a pattern to it. He saw that if anyone used the elevator without it's owners permission the furniture could be overturned easily to form barricades that were tiered. On a second glance he noticed that the "Goons" carried themselves in a manner that was reminiscent of Zabuza and other high level fighters he had encountered.

The man behind the desk looked like a jovial sort to Naruto with smiling eyes and a slight grin, wearing a simple light gray button down shirt that was open over a brown t-shirt. He could see cowboy boots poking out from under the desk, Naruto then noticed that the man was bald, something he had rarely seen on his world.

"Howdy do Jesse" Mal replied with a grin "I heard you had a spot of work for me"

"Well considering that you are an old army buddy and all I might" the man behind the desk replied

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he gained the memories from his dispelled clone. He released the chakra in his feet and fell behind mal in a crouch, whispering into his ear. "Alliance Captain, lots of them coming this way and two men dressed all fancy like, following at the rear"

Mal nodded in acceptance not letting his surprise show "You sure" He whispered without moving his lips

"As sure as the fact that Inara is a companion" Naruto replied softly

Mal sighed audibly as he let his head fall, bringing his gaze on the man Naruto assumed to be "Jesse" "You sold me out Jess" he said just loud enough to be heard

"I did WHAT Mal" Jesse asked with genuine surprise

"give me another reason why there are Alliance troops comin this way" Mal pleaded

Jesse seemed genuinely perplexed and consulted a handled device Naruto assumed to be a security feed of some sort "Old friend I did not do this nor do I know how you know but I thank you for the knowledge, wherever it came from, boys clear out use route B-5 and distract plan C-8 GO NOW"

The men lounging around jumped to attention, some moving onto the elevator as it quickly went back up the way it came, others began to overturn furniture as a last defense of sorts. Confirming Naruto's suspicions as to the men's combat readiness.

"I told you boys to CLEAR OUT" Jesse commanded to the men balancing rifles on the overturned furniture who hesitantly got up and moved to various positions about the room

"Mal you and yours are free to follow me out of here" Jesse called to Mal as he ran to the far right corner and began pushing the wall at various points, revealing a secret door. This action was mirrored by the men stationed around the room.

"I can lead them to another ship, and make them think someone else is firing at them captain" Naruto informed Mal

"On two conditions first quit callin me captain, my Name's Malcolm preferably Mal. Second lets be straight with my friend here" Mal told Naruto

Jesse looked at Mal with confusion, thinking that he was talking to himself until Naruto dropped his Genjutsu. When he did every man left in the room save Mal and Jayne leveled guns on him.

"Friend this here is Naruto, a…charity case one of my crew picked up, he has certain….skills that keep him on my ship, two of which he has shown you and a third he is fixing to." Mal informed Jesse "And if he is fired upon I'll shoot you"

"Now now lets not be hasty old friend if he's your crew that's good enough for me, but what skills are you talking about" Jesse asked, replacing his gun to its holster and motioning his men to do the same

"He just appeared out of thin air didn't he, and he told me of our mutual enemies approach" Mal informed

"And the third" Jesse questioned

"He's gonna get rid of the Alliance for us" Mal replied before nodding to Naruto who disappeared in a swirl of leaves

XxX

Back on the top of the ship Naruto stationed the clone on

XxX

Naruto made a familiar cross shape with his fingers creating twenty or so shadow clones who henged into various forms to blend in with the crowd

"Attack from all sides and lead them to these three ships located here, here, and here" Naruto commanded, as he pulled out a map of the area and circled three different docking ports, his clones nodded in acceptance and jumped off in different directions to complete their task

"Let's watch the fun eh" Naruto muttered to himself as he watched his clones take positions in the crowd surrounding the Alliance troops expertly. Good thing I had the foresight to find out that Niska had a few ships here. With any luck the Alliance will believe he did it

Suddenly one pulled his pistol and shot an Alliance enforcer, as soon as the first shot was fired the rest began firing blindly into the alliance ranks. The Alliance put up a fierce resistance and "killed" five of his clones before the remaining fifteen split into three groups of five and took off for their respective objectives.

Naruto noticed the two men dressed in suits weren't going anywhere. He quickly replaced his Gejutsu an instant before they looked directly at where he was standing.

"Whew, that was close" He thought to himself "Now move on"

They stood there a few more moments before walking to where his clones had "died" trying to find the bodies. He smirked at their perplexed looks at finding none. They consulted each other for a few moments, Naruto decided to get closer and gather some information.

As he approached the two he heard two words that brought fire to his eyes. The taller of the two said "River Tam" and received a nod from the other.

Naruto ran behind another cargo crate, out of sight and created a few more clones to go and keep watch over Serenity and to warn Wash to prep for a fast takeoff if needed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

XxX

Back in the underground room

XxX

"MAL" Naruto yells as he begins to run to the corner that Jesse opened the door in

"Naruto?" Came Mal's questioning voice from down the dark hallway the door opened up to

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM" He yelled again as he ran headlong into the dark hallway, creating a small fire jutsu in his hand for light

"Would you shut up and tell me whats goin on" Mal commanded after Naruto almost ran into him

Panting Naruto managed to finally get his words out "Two men, suits, looking for River"

"Shit" was Mal's only response

"Jesse I need to get back to my ship" Mal told his friend

"I understand" Jesse replied "Here take this, it's co-ordinates for a new colony ask for Lawrence Jackobs and tell him I sent you to do the job, he'll have you transportin somethin that the Alliance don't like transported without one of their ships"

"Thank ya friend" Mal said as he grasped Jesse's wrist Jesse grabbed Mal's wrist in return and they shared a look for a moment or two until Jesse broke it.

"This hallway runs for another hundred feet or so until it comes up on the other side of the docks" Jesse told them

"We don't have enough time" Naruto muttered as he became more and more worried about River "Mal do you trust me"

"You've saved my hide once today why not kid" Mal replied

"Grab ahold of my shoulder Zoey, Jayne you too" Naruto commanded thankful that they did so without question before causing them all to disappear in a swirl of leaves

"Where can I get me one of them" Jesse asked himself before pulling out a small device with a big red button on it which he promptly pressed causing explosions at the entrances to all the tunnels and at points in the tunnels further blocking them from exploration

XxX

Aboard Serenity, Cargo bay

XxX

"what the hell" Jayne exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach in pain

"Sorry, forgot to tell you it kinda makes you nauseous the first few times you go through a sunshin (I think I spelled it right)" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head

"Gorram it you might wanna say stuff like that before hand" Jayne muttered before he sat down heavily on the bulkhead, seeming rather dazed

"WASH WE NEED TO LEAVE FIVE MINUTES AGO" Mal screamed into the intercom

"Engines are already prepped and ready cap'n" Wash replied "Taking off in a few"

"Kaylee how's the engines lookin" Mal asked again

"Alls shiny Cap'n though we do need to refit a few parts if we wanna make it safely anywhere to far away" Kaylee replied over the intercom

"Good, good" Mal muttered to himself before turning to Naruto "So how did you lead off those Alliance goons"

"I went over some docking manifests before we landed and found that Niska had a few ships docked here. They are currently being searched very thoroughly by some very angry Alliance cops" Naruto replied with a cheeky grin

"Gorram kid" Zoe said with a look of acceptance

"How did you know about Niska" Mal asked in a confused tone

"I found a back entrance into an Alliance cortex satellite a few days back and cross referenced all major known criminals with you and the crew turns out that Niska has a rather high price for you brought to him alive on some Illegal waves" Naruto replied nonchalantly

"You can hack the Alliances systems" Mal asked with disbelief

"Padre made sure that I could find my way around any computers database and for some reason the Alliance hasn't changed most of their security protocols to much over the past hundred years" Naruto told him like it was nothing

"Damn am I glad I let you stay" Mal muttered to himself

"And we are airborn" Wash's voice said over the intercom

"I'll be in my bunk" Jayne said sounding like he might be sick

"Don't forget this" Naruto told him as he tossed the borrowed pistol at Jayne's head

"Better be glad I have good reflexes kid" Jayne told him as he caught the weapon with practiced ease

"Oh you're all" Naruto began "all ta-" Naruto was cut off as he suddenly collapsed into unconsciousness on the hard metal floor

"Gorram it what now" Mal asked as he turned around seeing Naruto's prone form "Zoe Get over here and help me get him to the infirmary, Jayne go get the Doc. That means NOW people" Mal tried to hide the concern he had for the boy but couldn't tell how well he had succeeded

XxX

A few hours later

XxX

"Doc what's wrong with him" Mal asked Simon

"I don't know Captain" Simon answered honestly "He seems to have just collapsed from exhaustion but he's barely breathing, and he's not in a coma either. It's almost like he's in a self induced trance or something"

River was sitting on one of the counters across for Simon and Mal with her legs draw up to her chest and her arms around them. She had been sitting there for hours barely moving, maintaining a vigil over the Blonde spread out on the table.

"How is he" Inara asked as she came into the infirmary

"Stable" Simon replied "Beyond that I don't know"

Inara looked at the blonde with concern wondering what was wrong with him

"I'll be in my shuttle" She said finally after a few minutes

XxX

Naruto's mindscape

XxX

"Ugh, what the hell happened" Naruto thought to himself as he held his head, trying to ward off the migraine quickly coming "It's not chakra exhaustion I didn't use very much, and even without Kyuubi I still have pretty decent chakra levels and the Tai Chi I've been doing has increased my control exponentially"

Naruto got up and looked around trying to figure out where he was

"Damnit how did I wind back up in this damn sewer" He said aloud Slowly walking around, trying to figure out where in the maze that was his mind he was.

He passed Kyuubi's cage and shivered in fear at the memories that dredged up. Thanking God that it was empty when he looked into it, though the paper seal on the front of it was still there which puzzled him a great deal.

"So basically I'm in my mind but don't know how I got here nor why I am here" He mused silently "Wonder if I can change the décor"

Naruto thought hard and willed his mindscape to alter in appearance and sighed in frustration when nothing happened. "I hope River's allright" He thought to himself

"I wonder if my chakra points got blocked somehow" He mused as he sat cross legged in the water and concentrated on his own body seeking out why he was where he was

XxX

Back in the infirmary after what passes for nightfall on a spaceship

XxX

"River are you going to go to bed" Simon asked his sister with concern

"Later" She assured him

"Are you sure you'll be ok in here" He asked her with concern, she replied with a look that screamed "really?"

"I'll take that as a yes" He said to himself "There's some blankets and pillows in the cabinet over there if you want them"

She nodded in reply before Simon left

"Raikou" She whispered a few minutes after Simon left and she and Naruto were alone "They tried to take your light again didn't they"

River's eyes began to become misty with concern

XxX

Back in Naruto's mindscape

XxX

Naruto wasn't sure what was wrong other than there seemed to be something in his Chakra coils that just felt, wrong somehow. He had tried to flush it away by pounding it by chakra, he had tried to crush it with chakra from two sides. He had tried everything he could think of, and yet still there it was, he felt sure that if he could get rid of it he would be able to get out of his mindscape.

Naruto took out Retribution and lay it flat across his lap and just stared at the blade for a long time. He noticed that it slowly began to change, growing so black that it seemed to suck the very light out of the air and that the word Mercy was written in a beautiful cursive script perpendicular to the flat of the blade at the start of the handgrip. The word seemed to glow silver and seemed to flow as well, it was enrapturing to Naruto.

"We are joined" Naruto realized suddenly "Retribution and I…we are joined not just as sword and wielder but it feel like it's my soul"

He was both comforted and confused by this realization trying to figure out the meaning of his own words. "Zabuza said before he died that 'the sword is an extension of the self, a personification of one's soul, to know a person one needs but look at his sword'"

Naruto mulled over these words for what seemed an eternity, finally giving up and just accepting them as fact. Then an idea struck him granted it seemed stupid and suicidal but he could almost feel that it would work.

He grabbed Retribution and turned it around so that the tip of the blade was touching his stomach, in the area he felt the wrongness in himself. He looked again at the word at the bottom of Retributions blade and almost dropped it when he saw it start to shift into the word Justice. He knew then that he was right that he should do this.

He slowly pushed Retribution into himself amazed when it didn't seem to cut him at all. He cut out the area of wrongness in his chakra coil with Retribution and pulled the blade out slowly, realizing how much it hurt. When he was finished he again glanced at the word and noticed it had changed back to Mercy, when he looked back into himself he noticed that the area of wrongness was simply gone. Realizing his exhaustion he fell into a dreamless sleep

XxX

Back in the infirmary

XxX

Naruto coughed softly, which caused River's dozing form to shoot into full attention her eyes locking onto his. She smiled softly when she saw him open his eyes and look into hers.

"How long have you been there Taki" He asked her with great difficultly

"Long enough Raikou" She replied

"What time is it" Naruto asked River

"Past midnight" River replied causing Naruto's eyes to open wide in surprise

"Wow" Naruto said as he realized how thirsty he was "You think you could get me some water Taki" He asked again with difficulty

River slowly got off the counter she was on and stretched her muscles from their cramped position before walking over to the sink and filling a small cup with water.

"Here" She said as she handed him the cup

Naruto took it gratefully, struggling to get up far enough so that he could take a sip. River noticing his struggle put an arm around his back and helped him up so he could drink.

"Thank you Taki" He whispered after he had finished his drink

" I though they had tried to steal your light again" She said softly after she resumed her earlier position on the counter

"They might have" Naruto told her "I don't remember much other than those two men in suits and collapsing in the cargo bay"

When Naruto mentioned the men in suits River seemed to freeze up, fear etched on her face

"Cold, hard, poking and prodding, they tried to steal it Raikou" River told Naruto mentally willing him to understand what she was trying to say

"Those men" Naruto asked questioningly "They tried to take your fire?"

River nodded in fear "Tall and pale, hair on face, short and squat strikes with blows of a mace"

Naruto struggled to get up, eventually giving up and creating a shadow clone to help him over to the counter. Naruto nodded his thanks to it after it helped him up on the counter, it dispelled leaving the two alone again.

"Taki" Naruto said softly, trying to console River "they're gone now, they can't hurt you anymore"

"They want my fire Raikou" River whispered, her face a mask of pure terror as she seemed to stare off into empty space

Naruto put him arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, leaning his head against hers. "It's ok Taki" he said

She started to rock back and forth muttered like a crazed person.

"Taki" Naruto asked

River continued to rock back and forth in fear

"Taki" He said again, a little more forcefully this time

River started to slow down her rocking and began to sob softly.

"It'll be ok Taki" Naruto consoled, stroking her hair with his free hand

River hugged him fiercly and buried her head in his shoulder, as she started to cry softly.

"Ssshhh, ssshh, it'll be ok" He consoled again, still stroking her hair, angry at whoever did this to her

After about ten minutes Naruto noticed her breathing begin to level out as her crying stopped, and heard her snore softly. He smiled to himself, as he continued to stroke her hair.

"You really are beautiful aren't you my waterfall" Naruto muttered softly as he leaned his head back on the wall and began snoring himself

XxX

**A/N:** so what do you guys think of chapter two. I know I know more fluffyness at the end but I kinda like it you know exploring River, and Naruto's relationship they just seem good for each other you know. Anyhow comment as you wish I hope I have kept tradition with the show and as a matter of fact I downloaded the theme song offa itunes and had it on repeat the whole time I was writing it for inspiration. And as to the Allusion to Niska, there couldn't possibly be a reason for this…could there be?

Till next time

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee


	3. Memories of Comrade's past

QqQ

"I don't believe there is a power in the verse that can stop Kaylee from being cheerful. Sometimes you just wanna duct tape her mouth and dump her in the hold for a month."

~Mal~

QqQ

XxX

A few ours off of Lyrain

XxX

"So what exactally are we haulin captain" Wash asked Mal

"Hell if I know" Mal replied "Guess we'll find out when we get to the colony"

"But it's no fun if you open a present without shakin it first" Wash said with a grin that prompted Mal to smack the back of his head with an equal grin

"I seem to recall that every time we look to deep into what we're haulin we seem to get into more 'an a spot ah trouble" Mal replied before walkin off to his bunk for some sleep

"We'll now that those co-ordinates are punched in what'll I do for the next few days" Wash muttered to himself, his eyes caught sight of a few rubber dinosaur toys and he knew exactly what he was going to do

XxX

A few hours later

XxX

Naruto and River stood silently behind the hatchway into the bridge, watching wash play with his toys.

"How long has he been doing that Raikou" River whispered with an amused tone

"Over an hour" Naruto whispered back with a chuckled "And guess what"

"What Raikou" she asked with a smile

Naruto held up a small handheld video camera "I've got it all on tape"

River and Naruto laughed uproariously, upsetting Wash from the game he was playing. "What're you two doin" he asked

Naruto held up the camera and replayed a thirty second reel of Wash's antics "Posting a viral video onto the cortex" Naruto replied with a laugh

"H-huh" Wash asked incredulously

"You know he may not be much of a man but he is my man" Zoey told the group as she appeared behind Naruto. She then preceded to take the camera and delete the video.

"Thank you honey" Wash told his wife with a goofy grin

"Oh you can thank me later" Zoey replied in a seductive tone

"Eeeeewwwww old people love" Naruto said mockingly causing River to snort

"I take offense to that" Book said as he was walking into the cockpit

"What'cha want Shepard" Wash asked

"Just needed to take a look at the cortex" Book replied "Wanted to see how close we were to an abbey"

"Beats me but you're free to check" Wash told him before turning back to his toys

"I think I might keep this" Zoey told Naruto before she threw the camera into her and Wash's bunk, following it shortly.

"Man there goes my fun" Naruto muttered darkly

Wash took a glance at the console controls to make sure they were still on course when his eyes went wide. "MMMAAAAALLLLL GET YOUR ASS UP HERE" He screamed into the intercom.

When Mal arrived he was not happy about being awoken. "WHAT" he demanded.

Wash pointed at the console and told mal to look at it. "Sonofa" Mal muttered "Tsao Gao"

"What is it" Book asked seriously

"A floating vessel…it has a Browncoat I.D. number too…I recognize the squad sign…me and Zoe served with that squad for a few months in the war. Near the end when high command knew we would lose they told all vessels to get as far away as possible and await a second uprising. Guess the Fighting Irish lost the last round…" Mal told the group somberly

"We aughta board and see if we can't give em a proper burial" Naruto said

"aye….wash make it happen" Mal whispered sadly as he made his way to the cargo bay to get suited for space.

"To lose comrades in battle" Naruto mused absentmindedly as he donned a space suit "I remember that pain well"

Naruto was lost in his own little world mused over the past when the jarring caused by the ships joining woke him from his reverie. The cargo hatch opened and Mal, Naruto, Zoe, and the rest boarded leaving Wash behind in case of an emergency flight was needed.

Naruto looked around warily, unsure of his surrounds, jumping at the slightest of movements of a shadow or the smallest sound of a foot scraping against the hull.

"Somebody's a little jumpy" Jayne said

"Ever seen someone come back from the dead" Naruto asked, when he received no reply he continued "That's why I'm jumpy"

Mal eyed the blonde and prayed to whomever was listening that he never had to fight zombies. The sheer idea made his spine shiver.

The group slowly went through the small vessel, searching for anything that might tell them what had happened to the ship. Or it's nonexistent crew.

"Zoe" Mal asked in a confused tone

"Aye sir" Zoey replied

"If I recall Colonel O'Brien was the leader of the Fightin Irish correct" Mal asked again

"Aye" Zoey told him in an equally confused tone, trying to figure out where he was going with this

"And the only reason Colonel O'Brien ever backed down from a fight was because his second in command knocked him out before he came to blows with the General correct" Mal again asked

"That's right sir" Zoey replied

"So then why is his prized ship all alone without anyone manning it" Mal asked himself

"Hey Guys Come Look At This" Naruto called from the above hatchway

As the group huddled around Naruto they gazed at a com screen Naruto had coaxed back to life.

"It's the last data log Mal" Naruto informed the crew

The screen flared to life, showing an average looking man with close cropped brown hair and flushed cheeks. Allmost as if the man was a habitual drunk.

"O'Brien" Mal breathed

"This is Colonel Connor O'Brien of the ship Eire's Memory" The man paused for a moment and took a labored breath "If any Browncoat's happen to find this vessel then I am proud that our cause has held true. If any Alliance sympathizers are seeing this then I hope you get raped by a pissed of Reaver. This being said, we are stranded here in deep space and I have instructed my men to take the shuttles to the nearest planet in hopes of succor. As Captain of this ship it becomes my solemn duty to make this last log, get drunk off my mind, and go down with the ship. So anyone seein this I'd appreciate it if you gave me a lift. If I'm dead, least I died happy and drunk. Remember fellow rebels. We don't fight for the hell of it, we don't fight because we wish it, we FIGHT to PROTECT OUR HOMES, OUR FAMILIES, AND OUR FUTURE'S."

"That's the last of it" Naruto informed the group as the screen went dead again

"Where's the body" Mal mused for a moment

"Jayne you been to the galley yet" Zoe asked

"No" Jayne replied incredulously "Why would you think I went to the galley"

"Oh shove it I know you went searchin for food" Mal sarcastically told the group "He's probally in his quarters with a bottle of whiskey clutched in his cold hand"

Mal silently rose as slowly made his way to the captains quarters, Zoe and the rest slowly trailing they finally reached the scene Mal opened the door and chuckled softly at the sight. Colonel O'Brien sat in his favorite chair, dead for manys the year with a bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand and several empty one's laying on the bed. The zero gravity the body had been in had preserved it perfectly so that the only disfiguration any of them could see was a paleness to the man's skin.

"Would you like me to burn the body Captain" Naruto asked softly with an almost reverent tone. Naruto knew well the pain of seeing a dead comrade, he wanted to make it easier for Mal and Zoey.

"Sure, kid. He always did like fire, we'll jettison the ashes back aboard Serenity." Mal replied softly

XxX

Sorry guys I know this was a terribly short chapter but I just wanted to get it over and done with ASAP before writers block totally killed it. I promise my next chapter will be extra long to make up for it. on a side note I am mulling over writing a Naruto/starwars crossover any yea/nea's yall wanna pm me would be most appreciated. Also any ideas for arcs,jobs, and the like for this fic would be most appreciated as I both want to give you guys what you want while at the same time killing writers block before it is allowed to appear

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee

Sayin a hearty Eirinn Go Brach to ye all


	4. Nancy Whiskey

Ok guys so I had a vision, more definitively I had a vision of where this story will be going, where it will end, and maybe even a sequel if I feel up to it. I figured out what I was doin wrong, I was strayin from cannon, so I'm rewatchin Firefly and inspiration has never come so clearly to me. Also for anyone else who feels this way I began writing this fic because quiet frankly I think River is gorgeous and a great match for Naruto. Oh and I've found a very disturbing fact…one of my friends can pull The River Face as we call it, you know the demon possessed look she gets and the eye stare, such as the time she told Jayne she could kill him with her mind. My friend told me she could kill me with her mind while pulling this face, it was disturbing and yet…oddly alluring…anywho on with the show. Oh almost forgot for any of you Firefly/Serenity Otaku's such as myself know Lyrain isn't part of the "Official" cannon universe but I decided to add planets here and there as only a few of the complete number are mentioned…just clearin that up for any of you that care/noticed

QqQ

"Captain I need you to take the helm. I need this man to rip all my clothes off"

~Zoe~

QqQ

It was a few days after the crew had found the derelict Browncoat ship. They had found one of the shuttles a day or two off the wreck and preformed a short service in honor of the dead. Naruto was currently in his room, laying on the floor, and staring at the ceiling. He was mulling over life, quiet literally life and his place in it. More importantly he couldn't decide if this was where he was ment to be, Sure _Serenity_ was a fine ship, with an even better crew…but he just wasn't sure.

He looked at the clock on his bedstand only to realize he had been in that same position for almost a full twelve hours and that it was currently 2:00 A.M. He slowly rose silently, massaging the life back into his cramped muscles in the process. He picked up Retribution from his bed and went to the cargo hold for some practice. "Can't let myself slip too much" He chastised

He quickly got into an easy rhythm as he ran through his forms for his personal style and his mind began to wander. "A Summons contract would be rather helpful, and I could get a Summons to bring actual food…" He mused as he swung his rather deadly hunk of metal in graceful arcs around his body. "Didn't Ero-Sensei show me that seal that takes to to the summons realm."He mulled over this prospect for a few minutes before pushing the thought aside, making a mental list in the process. "A better use of my resources would be to read over those Templar discs Book gave me, and to incorporate any useful military practices into my style. I also should speak with Jayne and Mal about their style's of fighting, wouldn't hurt for Jayne to give me a few pointers 'bout shootin neither. I would also like to see if Taki has any martial prowess…I wonder if they did any experiments with placing chakra coils into her."

This thought made Naruto drop Retribution out of surprise, almost slicing his foot off in the process. "Did I just seek to exploit her" He thought with horror.

River being River of course chose this moment to magically appear in front of Naruto. "Taki" Naruto said in half surprise, half unease."Would you show me" River asked innocently as she tried to pick up Retribution

Naruto quickly grabbed the blade from her before she could fully wrap her hands around it. "Show you what Taki" He asked, clutching Retribution protectively.

"How to fight like you" She said, taking a few steps closer so that they were staring into each others eyes.

"Why do you wish to fight" Naruto asked in a confused tone as he sat on the bench press.

"Well you guys can't always be there can you" She asked him innocently

Naruto was beginning to wonder if she had read his earlier thoughts about her experimentation. This thought gave him great fear.

"There is no honor, no glory in taking a life" He told her in a sad tone as a mask of sorrow swept over his face. "To kill in self-defense, of to defend that which you love can be dealt with." Naruto looked her dead in the eyes trying to find out if she wanted to kill

River suddenly stared at Naruto as if he wasn't even there, as if she was looking through him. A look of pure terror slowly marred her lovely features. "What's wrong Taki" Naruto asked with concern as he rose from his seat.

River pointed in his general direction as tears began to form on her face. "So cold" She whispered before screaming loudly

Said scream woke an unhappy crew that appeared in under a minute. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" Simon demanded in an angry tone.

"I did nothing" Naruto replied in a placating tone "We were talking and then she just broke down"

"What's wrong with her doc" Mal asked calmly

"I honestly don't know all that they did to her so I can't give you a definitive answer" Simon told him quickly as he sedated River with a syringe. Naruto cringed as Simon did this, he hated that Simon's answer to it was sedation. Naruto just stood there, watching stoically as Simon picked up his sister and took her back to her room. Naruto waited as the crew slowly drifted back to their own rooms acting nonchalant the whole time. Inara held back from the rest of group and began talking to him after the rest had gone back to bed. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, just staring at him almost like she could read his thoughts.

"Why do you distrust me" She finally asked

"You were trained for a very long time on how to put people off their guard Inara, maybe you know you do it, maybe you don't. But quiet honestly I don't give a damn what you choose as your profession and I refuse to judge you for it. And I don't know how to trust you when you hardly ever show anyone who you actually are." Naruto replied honestly and bluntly

"What do you mean" Inara asked with a confused look

"Honestly, I can't tell if I'm talking to you or just a mask you put on" Naruto replied offhandedly. Inara gained a thoughtful look before nodding and returning to her shuttle.

Naruto sighed after everyone had left and took his shirt off before laying down on the cool bulkhead. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about River and how he might help her. He finally gave up and decided to treat it like a mission. "I need an objective" Naruto said out loud as he prepared to bounce ideas off of himself.

"What is the end goal" Naruto asked himself. "Find a definite home where I feel accepted and safe" He answer. "Ok means to an end. I like it here and I would enjoy staying. So that objective is made secondary" Naruto thought for a few minutes before continuing. "Healing Taki and ensuring the Alliance no longer chases her" Naruto thought for a few more minutes about this. "Ok so how would one go about doing this…can't just wipe out the Allaince, too much trouble, wouldn't be able to stay under the radar. Possibly destroy the Academy"

Naruto sat up and retrieved a notepad and pen from his pocket writing these objectives as he went while he moved to rest his back against one of the walls. "This is plausible, but I would have to wipe all records and kill any and all tied to the program to ensure it couldn't be started again…would be bloody but possible. Maybe just save any that are currently there" Naruto mulled again for a few minutes. "But that doesn't solve the problem, just means the Allaince continues their experiments later on down the road. Instead of wiping out the Academy why not just expose it, less bloodshed and if the public finds out then the Allaince would have to shut it down." Naruto thought for a few more minutes.

"Or they would simple restart with much more discretion and secrecy. Point is main objective would be to shut down the current incarnation of the Academy. Ok, secondary objectives. Heal River, keep Serenity flying and stocked, keep her crew in coin. Ok simple enough in theory, how to achieve it is the new question. Well to heal Taki first I need to know what happened to her which means I need to sit down with Simon and figure out what's goin on in that department. Keepin Serenity flying and payin her crew go hand in hand so we can combine that into one objective" Naruto chewed on the end of his pen while he thought.

"I'm thinking build a spy network become and information broker maybe, suits my skills. Become a legalized bounty hunter and catch the bounties of evil people. Possibly create a network of contacts similar to Jiraya's spy network to gain jobs for Mal and the gang." Naruto stared at the marked up shet of paper and flipped to a new one, his list ended up looking like the one below.

Objectives for life

-primary objectives

-find safe place where acceptance is, possibly right here

- bring down the current incarnation of the Academy

-methods to achieve primary objectives

-continued living in Serenity

-learn of the Academy and how many it might have

- possibly gain a summons contract to help

- gain allies who sympathize with this cause

-complete Templar training and possibly tap into that resource

-secondary objectives

-Heal Taki

-help Mal keep this boat runnin and her crew happy

-methods

-possibly create spy network for either information brokerage or for gaining jobs

-possibly become bounty hunter to take down evil men, murderers, rapists and the like, people like Mal just trying to make a way

-create "safehouses" for the crew to hide if the Allaince ever comes down to hard on us

"Seems straightforward enough" Naruto told himself "It's a lot easier to treat it like a mission for some reason"

Naruto still couldn't sleep however so he returned to his room and placed sound seals on the walls before taking a scroll out of one of his pockets. Naruto smiled faintly as he pulled two instruments form the seal, the first was a mandolin and the second a tin whistle with a wooden stop. He began to play a slow tune on the lute he remembered hearing from a traveler. He recalled the man was running from hunter nins over something he didn't do, he was a nice man. He was rather friendly to Naruto and taught him how to play the mandolin…Naruto remembered that the mandolin he was playing was that travelers mandolin…He was sad when the hunter nins caught up to that man… as he continued playing he began to remember the words and began to sing. (Song's called _Nancy Whiskey_ written originally by ? (I couldn't figure out who wrote it if someone knows and would pm it to me I would be grateful ) and preformed by more bands than I care to count.)

I'm a weaver, a Carlton Weaver

I'm a a rash and a-roving blade

I've got silver in my pockets

And I follow the roving trade

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy-O

As I went down through Glasgow city

Nancy whiskey I chanced to smell

I went in, sat down beside her

Seven long years I loved her well

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy-O

The more I kissed her, the more I loved her

The more I kissed her, the more she smiled

Soon I forgot my Mother's teaching

Nancy soon had me beguiled

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy-O

Now, I rose early in the morning

To slake my thirst, it was my need

I tried to rise, but I was not able

Nancy had me by the knees

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy-O

So I'm going back to the Carlton weaving

I'll surely make those shuttles fly

For I made more at the Carlton weaving

Than ever I did at the roving trade

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy-O

So come all you weavers, you Carlton weavers

Come all you weavers where e'er you be

Beware of Whiskey, Nancy whiskey

She'll ruin you like she ruined me

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey, Whiskey, Nancy-O

Naruto continued playing for hours switching between the instruments, sometimes singing, sometimes just playing a tune to hear the notes. Regardless it killed almost a whole day, Naruto was so engrossed in his music he didn't even notice that River had slipped into his room and was watching him for well over an hour before he finally noticed.

"It's beautiful Raikou" River said. Naruto chuckled before asking "Does that mean you forgive me." River sat down on Naruto's bed next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder "Keep playing" she whispered into his ear. Naruto happily obliged her request and they both spent a rather happy morning in that position, or what passes for morning on a ship in deep space.

XxX

Ok wow I'm really sorry guys this chapter was rather short but granted much longer than my last one and hey updated rather wuickly too. Yeah I know I'm graspin at straws here to placate you guys but hey oh well anywho please leave a review. Also I'm kickin around an idea of writin a sg1/naruto cross pm me your thoughts PEACE.

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee

Givin yall a nice Eirinn Go Brach


	5. To meet One's Surperior

QqQ

If you take sexual advantage of her, you're going to burn in a very special level of hell. A level they reserve for child molesters and people who talk at the theater.

~Shepherd Book~

QqQ

Naruto was sitting on his bed trying to burn the last half hour it would take to reach the planet this Jackobs was on. He didn't feel like reading his Bible, only to become confused by metaphor or some other such nonsense that book gave him that he failed to understand. He was feeling to lazy to play music, sing, or practice his katas. His eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers, an idea forming in his mind.

Naruto pulled out his old Hitai-ate(forehead protector) and examined the metal, deciding that it had to be either iron or some steel alloy regardless his idea came to a head as he pulled a familiar notepad out of his pocket and began to frantically sketch. After about twenty minutes of this he admired his artwork, only for Jayne to poke his head in the door and ruin the moment by saying "You draw like a two year old"

Naruto glared at the man" Like you could do any better" Naruto scoffed. Jayne's response was to snatch Naruto's pen and pad out of his hands, flip to a new page, and then draw a perfect rendition of his prized weapon Vera being held by him as he shot some poor bastard.

"I didn't know I could do that" Jayne said with confusion "just wanted to prove you wrong." Naruto howled with laughter at the irony of the situation and asked what Jayne wanted. "Oh Captain just wanted me to tell you we was about to land and to get ready." Naruto chuckled as he nodded his acknowledgement and gazed at his sketch. The image he had so frantically draw was a Hitai-ate only instead of a village symbol it had four characters, two on the left and two on the right with an image in between. On the left was the kanji for Serenity and on the right the traditional mandarin characters for Serenity. The image was two rectangles with a crude drawing of a sun rising behind them, ment to symbolize that the battle of Serenity Valley.

Naruto gave a sly grin at his ingenuity, after reading and watching various things on the cortex he learned that most people knew parts if not all of a style know as Cantonese, a language similar but just different enough to Mandarin for the characters to be either unrecognizable or misconstrued for something else. "Now all I gotta do is have the blacksmith forge a small plate and I can carve the symbols myself" Naruto thought absentmindedly "Use it as a symbol of both my allegiance with Mal and the others but also as a symbol for the spy network I'll set up"

Naruto felt the jolt of reentering atmo and finished his musings, collecting his things, donning his Assault garb and placing a genjutsu on Retribution to render it invisible he was ready to leave. Upon entering the cargo hold he was greeted by the crew as they prepared to leave as well. Naruto was surprised and became more paranoid than normal when the bay doors had opened to reveal a landscape eerily similar to the borders of Fire and Rice country.

"Somethin wrong Nar" Kaylee asked in her normal "I'll choke you with my kindness" voice

"Déjà vu" he replied shaking his head to center himself before stepping off the ship. "Naruto I want you, Jayne, and Zoe to come with me to me this 'Jackobs' character then yall can do whatever the hell yall want. We'll stay for a couple 'a days to refuel and chill" Mal called over his shoulder,walking off the ship in the process

Naruto gave a two fingered salute and followed Mal taking in the eerie similarities that just got creepier as they got closer to the village. Naruto finally just stopped with a dumbfounded look on his face when they reached the main street of the village, literally down to the faded paint on one of the buildings it was a carbon copy of a trading village he frequented on missions in Rice. Naruto placed a mask of nonchalantness on himself and continued on, trying to understand the oddities.

After Mal inquired upon the local barkeep about where they could find their benefactor, they eventually found the hole-in-the-wall shop the man owned. It was little more than a general store set off the main path that sold everything from small arms to corn whiskey. Mal greeted the man behind the counter and asked if he was Jackobs. The man had balding grey hair and nondescript glasses, everything about him was uneventful from his grandfatherly smile to his plain clothing.

"Might be" the Man replied, wiping out a glass with a corner of his shirt in the process " 'pends on who you are and if this 'Jackobs' owes you any money."

Mal chuckled at this "No Sir, a man by the name of Jesse McAlister told me there was a man by the name of Lawrence Jackobs in this here town had something needed ta be shipped"

"Been a far sight since the black of the last new moon, huh son" the Man asked Mal. Mal and Zoe gained a confused, and cautious look at these words. "No longer since the last bright of it full" Zoe told the man who chuckled at the response. "Glad to see they're still browncoats loyal to the cause, Vice Rear Admiral Lawrence Jackobs at your service" the Man told the group giving them a small sweeping bow in the process.

Mal and Zoe look abashed at the man's introduction. "Wait, wait, wait, WAIT you sayin you the same Jackobs from Crazy Joker battalion who lead the only successful raiding missions of Allaince ships." Mal asked in surprise

"The secret was son, you had to wait till the commandin officer was either off ship, or off duty. Seconds in command rarely are as good as the others, takes em just a might longer to react. Say long enough to disable their engines and board em" Jackobs replied with a knowing chuckle.

"It's an honor Sir" Mal said shaking his hand vigorously "Sargeant Malcom Reynolds and my Second-in-command Zoe." "Good to meet'cha" Jackobs coughed out "As you can see I'm a might older than I used to be, but I always have work for any rebels still left out there"

Jackobs, Zoe, and Mal continued talking about old times while Jayne zoned out and Naruto browsed the shop. Most of the stock consisted of mundane items every day laborers would need but Naruto found something truly priceless in his eyes. It was a small knife no longer than a foot in length and no more than a few inches across with a serrated edge on the lower portion of the back edge of the blade. What made it priceless in his eye's were three things, first the tanto point on the end, the fact that it seemed to be made out the metal Retribution was made from, and the strangely inconspicuous seal on the bottom of the wooden grip.

"How much for this" Naruto asked as he held up the blade. The instant Naruto asked the laughter and smile from Jackobs face vanished and was replaced with a hard glint in his eye and cold set of his mouth.

"Who is he" Jackobs asked mal forcefully. "One of my crew" Mal answer curtly not liking Jackobs tone. Jackobs gazed at Naruto for a few minutes, evaluating the boy then shifting his gaze to Mal for the same treatment. "It ain't mine to sell boy, you want it you go talk to Yaiba down the street" Jackobs told Naruto coldly

Naruto was a bit put off by this statement but brushed it off as nothing, He returned the blade to it place among the wares of the shop and went to go see this "Yaiba" person. Naruto was instantly placed on guard when he heard a Japanese name such as the one Jackobs gave him. Naruto followed the scent on the blade to a store a little ways down the street and entered the open door into seemingly another general store. Naruto noticed that no one was at the counter so he began to look around, his eyes immediately rested on a small grouping of objects hanging above the counter. They consisted of a hunter nin mask, whose origins he couldn't trace, an Owl Anbu mask, and a pair of modified gauntlets.

The gauntlets looked as if they would slip on someone's arm to the elbow, with four rear facing bladed on the outside and inside and the arm band part with the kanji for lava carved into both gauntlets. The second part was a segmented hand like structure that looked custom made to fit someone's hand precisely, at the end of the metallic "fingers" it tapered into two inch long knives, wickedly sharp and pointed.

"Lotta thought went into those weapons, lotta time to, and alotta lovin care to keep em in that condition" Naruto mulled. So enthralled by the three items was Naruto that he didn't even notice the wrinkled old man appear from a back room, the man was bald but had a long black Chinese style moustache and beard. He had angular features, giving him a hawk like appearance and was dressed in simple black robes. The man cleared his throat drawing Naruto's attention to him. In the few seconds it took for Naruto to glance at the man he knew the man was shinobi trained just from the way he held himself.

"Nice sword" the man commented "care to tell me why you're here." "which village do you hail from" Naruto asked warily. "I have been through many villages, cities, and towns in my lifetime. Could you be more specific" the man asked Naruto calmly. Naruto was unsure as to how to proceed, he didn't want to piss of a potentially dangerous ninja, but he also believed the man could make a powerful ally. Unsure as to what he should do Naruto began looking more carefully at the man's wares, only to realize he had things that bore the designs and trademarks of every village he knew of including Demon country and Snow country.

"I was told that I needed to speak to a man named Yaiba to acquire a certain blade" Naruto finally told the man with a sigh

"the blade revealed itself to the boy…how…interesting" the man thought as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. The man made a few one handed seals under the counter that placed a high level Genjutsu around the store, preventing anyone to see, hear, or enter it's premesises. The man then preceded to throw two kunai, a shuriken, and a few Senbon at Naruto's face, chest, and groin wondering how he would react.

In one fluid motion Naruto drew Retribution, effectively blocking the projectiles with it's shield like mass. "Interesting" the man said out loud as he continued to stroke his beard "I can sense the remnants of a Bjuu's influence in you, but it is long dead. You were touched by a sage for a period in your life. And refused a Toad summons contract for some asinine reason." The man mused out loud

Naruto peaked his head out from behind his protective wall of steel "How do you know this" He demanded. "Weren't you taught, young one, that it is unwise to give your opponent more information about yourself that you know of him." The man curtly replied before hurling a meat cleaver at Naruto's head, trying to gauge his reaction. Naruto caught the blade by it's handle mid flight, using it's spinning inertia to hurl it back at the old man before taking a basic Tai Chi stance.

"And you know the old forms as well…surprising…It begs to ask as to whom taught you" The man muttered. "Weren't you taught not to reveal more information about yourself than you know of your opponent" Naruto mocked in an angry tone. "Charming" the man stated dryly before he disappeared an instant before the gauntlets did. Naruto took up a defensive stance eyeing his surroundings warily "Fuck" Naruto breathed as he felt the claws wrap around his neck, he knew that if he so much as moved they would pierce his windpipe and jugular.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you cannot be bested merely because you hold a select set of skills or a unique weapon" The man whispered into Naruto's ear "There will always be someone who is stronger than you or more determined, you always have a chance to lose. Who are you, and what are you doing in my shop" The man accented his demand by lightly pressing the claws into Naruto's neck, revealing their sharpness when the small pressure caused Naruto's neck to bleed.

"Fakku Hanzatsu" (fucking troublesome) Naruto angrily growled "I am called Naruto, all I want is to know if you're Yaiba and if I can have the blade. If you be a shinobi I would request additional assistance."

"If I were to be this Yaiba what assistance do you request." The man asked. "Access to any trade or spy network you have created or are a part of and/or assistance in creating one" Naruto replied in a resigned tone. "Why" the man demanded. "I need a way to make some cash for myself and the crew I serve with." Naruto said quietly. "What else" the man demanded knowing Naruto had another reason, squeezing his hand a fraction of an inch to remind Naruto of his position.

"I met a girl" Naruto admitted softly "Things were done to her…things I haven't even seen a comparison to since Orochimaru was killed. I seek their downfall, for her sake, and the one's who endured the pain that she did."

"Who did it to her" the man asked softly. "A group known as The Academy" Naruto replied in a sad tone. He was instantly released as the man and gauntlets returned to their original places, save that the man was now bore a small, sad smile. "Then I am Yaiba, and you have my assistance."

"Why help me" Naruto asked warily. "They took my son" Yaiba stated softly.( Oh sorry btw yaiba means blade) "you are very skilled Yaiba-sama, why not do it without any help" Naruto asked with a confused tone. Yaiba gave a deep sigh looking older than he already did "The Alliance has something they call an Agent. These agents are anywhere from high ANBU to high Kage in strength, and at the last count by my spies they have over a hundred of them, add to it the already massive Alliance fleet and influence and well…it becomes a difficult job for even trained Shinobi such as ourselves."

"Why does this town look like one on the border of Fire and Rice countries" Naruto asked as he remembered the oddity

Yaiba rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he contemplate revealing knowledge to Naruto. "Long ago at the formation of the elemental countries there was the Sage of the Six Paths and his apprentices, they were the first Shinobi. My great grandfather was trained by the apprentices of the Sage's apprentices; he built that city well before the formation of Fire country. I built a replica here to honor my family."

"How old are you" Naruto asked with confusion. "I have been alive longer than the Alliance has been. Our world was one of the first to join into a trade agreement with others, we agreed to fight together, live together, and die together. We were betrayed from the inside by the precursor to the modern Alliance, our world was cut off from the 'verse all knowledge of it destroyed out of fear of the Shinobi's power. The Alliance set up monitoring stations in orbit and taught our skills to their Agents, such has it been since the Alliance's formation. Though if you made it off planet I wonder what happened to the monitoring stations."

"There was nothing in orbit that we could see when we left" Naruto told Yaiba. "Interesting" Yaiba muttered darkly as he continued to stroke his beard. "How have you survived this long without anyone noticing your longevity" Naruto asked. "A transformation jutsu every eighty years or so, I keep pictures and descriptions of all my forms so that I may use them again if I need to. How are the Elemental Nations? It has been almost fifty years since I last visited them." Yaiba asked.

"Wait, wait, WAIT, you go BACK" Naruto exclaimed. "a simple transportation seal is all that is needed" Yaiba told Naruto incredulously, Naruto slapped his face for not thinking of that. "There is a time of unstable peace, yet peace it still is. We were brought together out of fear of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, last I heard the Nations had settled into a siege of sorts, awaiting Akatsuki's next attack." Naruto told the man.

"I assume they wish to bring together the nine Bjuu" Yaiba asked. "yeah a seal master sealed mine into a urn then gave it to the toad sages to guard. Most of the other bjuu were already captured when I left." Naruto replied offhandedly. Yaiba openly laughed at this statement before continuing "Those fools" Yiaba managed to breathe out after he had finished "the Bjuu are the Guardian spirits of the Elemental Nations, this has been tried before, the fools will fail as they always have in the past." Yaiba responded with a chuckled

"What do you mean 'tried before'" Naruto asked with confusion. "To resurrect the ten tails and gain control over him one must sacrifice the other tailed beasts so the tale goes. Every few hundred years or so another group tries to do it. Problem being is that this tale was originally spread by the tailed beasts, every time it happens they wipe out ht evil doers who attempt it." Yaiba informed nonchalantly

Naruto laughed as the realization hit him "But if they are the guardians of the elemental nations then why are they called demons." Naruto asked "Demons they may be, but repentant demons they are also. They believe that protecting the elemental nations is their form of penance for their transgressions in the past. Whether or not Kami will forgive them is for a shepherd to debate to hell freezes over." Yaiba said

"Will you allow my crew missions when we need them" Naruto asked "Even if it is something not…strictly legal shall we say." Yaiba merely nodded in reply before tossing a datapad at Naruto's head which he caught with a scowl to the old man. "It will give you access to my information network when needed" Yaiba stated with a cheeky grin. "Ok great what about the blade." Naruto asked "You may take it, free of charge IF it will allow you to wield it." Yaiba replied

"Allow me to wield it" Naruot asked skeptically. "You shall see" Yiaba said as he shooed Naruto out of his shop "Contact me when you wish to assault the Academy, I will come." Naruto gave a formal bow to Yaiba and thanked him profusely. "I would be lying if I said I didn't have personal interests in this fight" Yaiba said "now go, I grow weary of your presence.

Naruto thanked the old man again before heading for Jackobs shop, mulling over his encounter with the old Shinobi. "wonder if he has a summons contract" Naruto thought absentmindedly as he enetered Jackobs shop grinning slightly when he saw Zoe, Mal, and Jackobs still reminiscing about the war.

"what did Yaiba say" Jackobs asked, seeing Naruto enter the shop. "Said if it would 'allow' me to wield it I could have it" Naruto said using air quotations as he spoke. "Have a go then" Jackobs told him before turning back to Mal "So you really found O'Brien's group" Jackobs asked. Naruto tuned out their conversation as he neared the beautiful blade staring at it, trying to probe it's very being. Naruto reached out to grasp the handle, only for the blade to be enveloped in a sheath of dark red, polished cherry. Naruto pulled his hand back, only for the sheath to disappear, this process repeated itself a few times before Naruto said "to heck with it" and grasped the handle in an iron grip. He hissed in pain as the blade seared an image into his palm.

Naruto dropped the blade on reflex and glared at the odd mark on his palm. It was a crude image of a cartoonish skull (the skull on Punisher's vest in the Punisher movie)with the blade under it and Retribution above it. "Well that confirms my suspicion of them being matched somehow" Naruto thought with intrigue.

"So it did choose him" Yaiba thought as he watched from the doorway "Interesting." The man muttered before returning to his shop. Naruto glared at the blade and could have sworn it was laughing at him; he finished his staring contest with the inanimate object as he lashed the sheath to one of his belt loops and gave it another withering look just for good measure. Naruto glanced at the group at the counter to make sure they hadn't noticed his "incident" with the object and grinned slightly when he saw they hadn't.

"it was very nice to meet you sir" Mal told Jackobs as he shook his hand. "Allways good to see one who remembers our cause Sergeant, and if you get my goods to where they need to go I'll have more work for you in the future." Jackobs replied before shaking Zoe's hand goodbye. "Can do" Mal replied with a grin.

"when you wanna leave Captain" Naruto asked Mal once he was done with his conversation. "we'll stay here for a day or two then head out" Mal informed Naruto. Naruto handed Mal a small piece of paper "You need anything or we gotta leave suddenly nick yourself and rub some blood on that picture there and I'll be there in less than a minute. Other than that I'll meet you back on Serenity tonight" Naruto informed Mal, pointing to the seal on the paper before walking off without a destination in mind.

"What a weird kid" Mal though absentmindedly as he glanced at the paper wondering if it would actually work. He promptly crumpled the paper up and put in his pocket, readily forgetting about it.

XxX

Hi Di Hi Di HHHIIIIII

Ho Di Ho Di Ho Di HHHHHOOOO

He De He De He De HHHEEEEE

Za zu za zu zzzzzaaaaa

How do, to you, and you, and you my dear readahs been meanin to post this a little faster but hey at least I got it done with. For any of yall that noticed I'm tryin to rotate my fics in regards to chapter writing o the next one will be Mercenary of the gods, then Shinobi of the West, then Naruto of Serenity unless I get writers block on one and switch the order around. I would love any comments, suggestions, ideas for this or any of my fics as I would like to give you what you want but I'm not telepathic so you'll need to tell me. Also if anyone can tell me the slightly vaugue references I'm making in these Author notes You'll get a cyber muffin…which is like a real muffin….you just can't eat it….and it taunts you with it's tantalizing yummyness. If I deem your idea/comment/ suggestion super special awesome I will incorporate it into my fic IN AMERICA.

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee

"TO THE MOKABA MOBILE"


	6. sorry guys

Ok so long story short here's the deal. I am officially putting all my stories up for adoption. MY family started to drop like flies, my girl left me, then I got diagnosed with arthritis, and am in the process of getting tested for several emotional/social problems. My muse has allmost completely died and so I humbly apologize to each and every one fo you who has been awaiting an update from me. I am deeply sorry that I am unable to continue writing, but between all the stuff thats happened over the past year and the wierd changes my life is fixing to make (major move/changing colleges maybe) I just can't find the will to write anything. if you want to adopt one fo my fics pelase send me a pm and if you want any advice on writing an adopted fic I'll help as best Ic an if you want my assistance...once again guys...I am deeply sorry for having failed you.


End file.
